Atlantis Empire
The Atlantis Empire is the nation ruled by various kings commanded by the Emperor of Atlantis. Atlantis is an underwater nation under the Pacific. Government Executive The Government is an absolute monarchy ruled by an Emperor who rules with absolute power. The Emperor is a king elected by the council of kings whom count out how many votes there are for a king. After the Emperor dies or retires another king is elected Emperor. After the Emperor is the King of Atlantis who is the Deputy ruler of the Empire. He heads the government and gives out the Emperor's plans to the council of kings. This Executive Government was overthrown by Black Manta who created a Military Dictatorship run by Manta himself. Legislative The Legislative Body of the Government is the Regional Warlords who rule over various territories of the Empire with the Kings of the Four Kingdoms of Atlantis. The Warlords are the Prime Ministers. Military The Men of War is the military force of the Atlanteans. It is the front line army of defense for Atlantis. The armors of the Men of War are created from the extremely advanced technology of Atlantis. Therefore, they have very advanced systems such as a blue visor on their helmet to analyze any given field and know exactly where people are going when they do not see them directly. They also come with a small tank of water on their backs connected by pipes to the suit and keeps copious amounts of hydration inside them so as the Atlantean wearer can breathe whilst on dry land without asphyxiating.1 The suits also showcase a very unique feature involving their H2O reserves: under certain circumstances, it can be converted into a viscous material similar to gel (a noteworthy example being from the Attack on Sicily: when Mera uses one of the Men of War's swords to cut off his hand, drink briefly leaks out where he was wounded, before the suit apparently converts it into gel to cauterize the injury). There are two types of armor; the white ones, used by the special guard of Atlantis, and the red ones, used by the closest allies of Orm. Both armors increase the strength and durability of the Atlantean soldiers in combat both in and out of the ocean. But the red armor is outfitted with booster engines in the back and calves of the legs for increased jumping and maneuverability, energized atlantean steel sword's and plasma enhanced power gauntlets, charging each punch with enough energy to knock out even a Metahuman like Arthur with enough well placed blows.1 The Xebellian Soldiers also use a variant of this armor. The main guns of the Men at War known as Hydro-Pulse Rifles are able to convert water into ionized energy through the process of fusion, firing plasma bolts powerful enough to send an Atlantean flying. The Men-of-War often utilize Atlantean Steel razor edges which can be further augmented with a plasma charge. The intricate designs running along the plasma knife's base channels energy all along the blade ending around its edge. Powered by the internal charger within the Elite enforcers armor and transferred into the pommel of the blades through their similarly designed gauntlet; the swords can slash, pierce and cleave through just about anything that comes against it's refined point.1 Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Articles with no sense